In a solid-state imaging device while aiming to improve photoelectric conversion efficiency or sensitivity of incident light, a so-called back-side illumination type structure in which a drive circuit is formed on a surface side of a semiconductor substrate and a back surface side is a light receiving surface has been proposed. In addition, separately from the semiconductor substrate in which a photoelectric conversion element is formed, a three-dimensional (3D) structure in which a circuit substrate with a drive circuit formed thereon is prepared and bonded to a surface opposite to the light receiving surface of the semiconductor substrate has been also proposed. For example, a configuration in which a photodiode (PD), a floating diffusion (FD), and a pixel transistor other than a transfer gate and a transfer transistor are formed on mutually different substrates, and the substrates are bonded with each other has been proposed (For example, see PTL 1).